Como Castigar a un Teme
by R. Sasu.Naru.Hot.s
Summary: Sasuke habia metido la pata, ahora el dobe le daría un castigo?, vaya a veces Naruto era bastante creativo.


_**Descleimer**_: pues que más decir, solo que los personajes no son de mi propiedad sino de Kishimoto-san, yo como siempre solo me encargo de a Naru-chan con Sasu-pervert XD.

.

.

**Como castigar a un Teme**

_By R. S.a.s.u.N.a.r.u.H.o.t.s_

_._

_._

…_**oooO*Oooo…**_

_**.**_

Sasuke caminaba pesadamente por las calles de la villa, se sentía frustrado. Y el motivo de que estuviera así no era otra cosa más que culpa de Naruto.

Si otra vez se había vuelto a pelear con el dobe.

Y bueno cualquiera diría. Cuál es la novedad? si siempre están como perros y gatos.

Bueno, solo era que en esta ocasión no era una de _esas_ peleas, como daría lo que sea porque así fuera, pero no, para su mala suerte, esta era una pelea diferente.

Así es, esta vez era un caso diferente, como se podría decir, mmm… cuales serían las palabras correctas…

Pelea de amantes?. Si esa sería la frase adecuada, ya que eso era lo que eran. Nada complicado, después de todo siempre estaban juntos, hasta se podría decir que fue el destino, pero bueno como diría la viejita del comercial, esa es otra historia.

Bueno a lo que estábamos… Así la frustración de Sasuke por la pelea que tuvo con Naruto…

Y es que de solo recordarlo le volvía a salir ese tic en el ojo. Para no hacer el cuento tan largo todo se debía por insultar a su estúpido ramen, a veces pensaba que el rubio quería mas a esa dichosa comida que a él, bueno está bien, el tenia un poco de culpa, pero solo un poco, y pues no era exactamente la culpa de aquel alimento… no era por la comida, bueno tal vez lo que había dicho después también tenía mucho que ver (sino que era la razón principal de todo ello), y bueno es que una cosa llevo a la otra, y justo cuando ya estaba encima de Naruto para devorárselo (en vez del ramen que el rubio le quería dar), tuvo que abrir su bocota.

_-. Tú siempre estarás abajo dobe.-_ dijo con su sonrisa de superioridad.

Después de eso no supo cómo, solo que Naruto se había levantado como un resorte, y sin más le había dicho (más bien gritado) que el también podía estar arriba, cosa que a él azabache no le gusto para nada.

_-. Ni en tus sueños dobe.-_ contesto secamente.

_-. A no?, bueno, entonces tendrás un castigo-ttebayo.-_ dijo con un tono de malicia es sus hermosos ojos azules.

Y entonces todo e había ido al traste ya que ahora, no quería ni pensar en lo que venía.

.

S&N

.

El rubio puso ciertas reglas de castigo (que a él le sabia a soborno) a su persona.

_**1.- Los labios están prohibidos.**_

Así es, nada de besos, ni por muy pequeñitos que fueran. Nada era nada, y aunque a el también extrañara los contrarios, el tenía que ser fuerte, además de que las caras de frustración que ponía el moreno le daban mas ganas de continuar.

-. Dobe deja de ser testarudo.- decía el azabache mientras se acercaba sensualmente a la boca del rubio, mientras cerraba los ojos.

Naruto se dejaba hacer, sabía que el Uchiha nunca se daría por vencido tan fácil, pero para su suerte también sabia como contraatacar.

Y cuando el moreno estuvo a unos escasos centímetros de su boca (tan atento que ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que Naruto hacia un sello con sus manos), y antes de que pudiera continuar salieron unas palabras.

-. Henge.- fue lo que salió de los labios de Naruto.

Y al escuchar aquello el moreno entre abrió los ojos para ver que había hecho su rubio, para su mala suerte, hay enfrente, a unos escasos centímetros de él estaba la cara de Sakura, ante esto el moreno se fue de culo hacia atrás. Eso era jugar sucio.

-. Que pasa Sasuke-kun, no piensas besarme.- decía la pelirrosa frente a él en tono sensual.

Mientras el Uchiha estaba blanco, y con escalofríos, solo de imaginarse que estaba a punto de besar a Sakura todas sus ganas se fueron al caño. Naruto al ver pasmado al azabache, deshizo el jutsu, y como la fresca mañana se dio la vuelta y siguió su camino, mientras el otro aun estaba en el suelo shockeado.

Naruto se sentía mal, pero cuando decía **Nada de besos era nada de besos**, aunque tuviera que tomar medidas extremas.

Al menos por ahora sabía que Sasuke se abstendría de besarlo por unas cuantas horas. Se sentía victorioso.

.

S&N

.

_**2.- Si me tocas te corto la mano o es un sí?**_

Un enojado azabache estaba de brazos cruzados en medio de aquel amplio campo de entrenamiento, después de unas horas por fin se había recuperado.

-. Como se supone que vamos a entrenar si no puedo tocarte dobe.-

-. Invéntate algo, por eso eres un genio, no?.- decía con burla Naruto.

Naruto una vez más se sentía victorioso, esta vez el teme se había pasado diciendo aquello de que nunca podría estar arriba, así que el tenia también sus buenas maneras de convencerlo. Y unas muy buenas, unas que pondría en práctica en este mismo instante.

El Uchiha ya no estaba de brazos cruzados, si no que ahora se masajeaba las sienes, como podía Naruto ser tan dobe?

En ese momento salió de sus pensamientos y reproches al escuchar la voz de su dolor de cabeza.

-. Teme, no tienes calor-ttebayo.- dijo un sonriente rubio.

Fue entonces que su oscura mirada se poso sobre el cuerpo de Naruto, el blondo se había sacado su inseparable sudadera naranja, y esta vez solo tenía un aligera playera negra sin mangas, algo pegada a su esbelta figura, marcando su bien trabajado cuerpo.

El Uchiha solo se quedo de piedra, ya que su rubio a hora se había recostado en el césped, en unas posiciones bastantes sugerentes como invitándolo, (claro todo era parte del plan del rubio), y él como buen "compañero", se había acercado al caliente cuerpo de Naruto y estaba de mas decir que él se encontraba ya en una situación bastaste comprometedora.

Fue acercándose lentamente…

-. Si tocas, es un si.- dijo en un susurro al oído del Uchiha.

El cual al recordar su posición, se alejo considerablemente, ya que si solo dejaba unos pasos, no resistiría su reciente excitación.

_-. Maldito dobe manipulador.-_ dijo para sí tratando de llegar a un lugar adecuado para poder tratar su actual "problema" (cortesía de Naruto).

.

S&N

.

Después de todo aquello, y por último y lo más importante (y también lo más difícil) era…

_**3.- Nada de sexo. (Claro si no podía ni besarlo ni tocarlo, era lo más lógico)**_

La abstinencia era el mayor castigo para el Uchiha, como podía ser Naruto así, de cruel con él.

Mira que dejarlo sin probar sus besos, sin sentir su suave piel, ya era mucho.

Pero dejarlo si sexo ya era demasiado. Pero también sabía la condición del rubio.

-. O me dejas, o te quedas solo tú y tu amiga la mano derecha.- dijo por ultimo Naruto, cruzando sus brazos y haciendo un puchero.

Por Kami, el Uchiha Sasuke daría su brazo a torcer?

Maldito dobe desgraciado, lo conocía tan bien, que hasta apodia manipularlo, si no lo quisiera tanto ya lo había molido a golpes por rebajar su orgullo.

Sasuke tuvo que meditarlo mucho, era una decisión, difícil?, bueno teniendo en cuenta que era Naruto, no era el gran sacrificio, tenia que admitir que hasta cierto punto, la idea sonaba tentadora, pero como siempre salía su maldito orgullo.

_Su Orgullo o Naruto?_

Demonios, que eso no tenía ni que pensarlo, este día con el "castigo" que le había impuesto su rubio, se había dado cuenta que no podía pasar ni un solo instante sin tocar aquel esbelto o besar aquella adictiva boca. Así que por Naruto su orgullo venia valiendo un reverendo cacahuate, (eso sí, solo por su dobe), así que no sería tan malo, dejar que él fuera el domínate por una sola vez. (Recálquese una sola vez).

-. Está bien dobe, tú ganas.- dijo en un tono de resignación.

Al escuchar esto Naruto, que aun tenia los brazos cruzados, abrió los ojos por la sorpresa, Sasuke estaba aceptando?

Por fin sus esfuerzos estaban valiendo la pena, porque otro momento más y el mismo se hubiese aventado contra el Uchiha, y tirado la toalla. Y sin darle más vuelta al asunto, se cargo al Uchiha al estilo recién casados (claro el moreno recordándole hasta su mama, pero claro el rubio ni se inmutaba) y con paso veloz se dirigió a su apartamento.

El haría que el Uchiha no se arrepintiera de aquella decisión.

Además de que ahora sabia, como castigar a su teme si se resistía.

Aunque claro el también se castigara en el proceso.

_._

…_**oooO*Oooo…**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Y bien que les pareció? o.O**_

_**Me divertí un montón haciéndolo, algo que mi pervertida mente se le ocurrió y no pude evitar escribirlo XD. Es que últimamente he estado escribiendo cosas medio tristonas u.u, jejej**_

_**Pero bueno, así son las cosas, jajaj y déjenme decirles que,**_

_**Por cada review que dejen, Naru –chan sigue castigando al su Teme XD**_

_**Así que tal un review? :3**_

_**Gracias x leer n.n**_


End file.
